latenightbitefandomcom-20200215-history
Witches' Tools
There are certain things that each witch need to preform spells or be prepared for any problem. These tools are only the basics of what a witch needs to be successful. Books of Shadows/Grimoire Journals used primarily by witches that have documented various spells, information, potions, etc. These journals can be passed along different bloodlines for generations increasing the magical knowledge contained within. Candles Commonly seen tools used to focus a witch’s spell and/or ritual. Each color of candle represents something different. White: '''A balance of all colors; Spiritual enlightenment, cleansing, clairvoyance, healing, truth seeking; Rituals involving lunar energy' May be substituted for any color candle. '''Yellow: '''Activity, Creativity, unity; brings power of concentration and imagination to a ritual; use in rituals where you wish to gain another’s confidence or persuade someone, or in rituals that require solar energy. '''Gold: '''Fosters understanding and attracts the powers of cosmic influences; beneficial in rituals intended to bring about fast luck or money, or in rituals needing solar energy. '''Pink: '''Promotes romance, friendship; standard color for rituals to draw affections; a color of femininity, honor, service, brings friendly, lively conversation to the dinner table. '''Red: '''Health, passion, love, fertility, strength, courage, will power; increases magnetism in rituals. '''Silver: '''Removes negativity and encourages stability; helps develop psychic abilities; attracts the influence of the Mother Goddess. '''Purple: '''Power, success, idealism, psychic manifestations; ideals for rituals to secure ambitions, independence, financial rewards, or to make contact with the spiritual other world. '''Magenta: '''Combination of red and violet that oscillates on a high frequency; energizes rituals where immediate action and high levels of power or spiritual healing are required. '''Brown: '''Earthly, balanced color; for rituals of material increase; eliminates indecisiveness; improves powers of concentration, study, telepathy; increases financial success; locates objects that have been lost. '''Indigo: '''Color of inertia; stops situations or people; use in rituals that require a deep meditational state. '''Royal Blue: '''Promotes laughter and joviality; color or loyalty. '''Light Blue: '''Spiritual color; helpful in devotional or inspirational meditations; brings peace and tranquility to the home; employ where a situation must be synthesized. '''Blue: '''Primary spiritual color; for rituals to obtain wisdom, harmony, inner light, or peace; confers truth and guidance. '''Emerald Green: '''Important component in Venusian rituals; attracts love, social delights, and fertility. '''Dark Green: '''Color of ambition, greed, and jealousy; counteracts these influences in a ritual. '''Green: '''Promotes prosperity, fertility, success; stimulates rituals for good luck, money, harmony, and rejuvenation. '''Grey: '''Neutral color useful when pondering complex issues during meditation; in magic, this color often sparks confusion; it also negates or neutralizes a negative influence. '''Black: '''Opens up the deeper levels of the unconscious; use in rituals to induce a deep meditational state, or to banish evil or negativity as in uncrossing rituals. Crystals Crystals are natural materials that can be used to magnify an individual witch’s magic. Crystals particularly serve useful for those bound in a circle to access their own individual magic or enable disempowered witches. '''Uses Include: *As pendulums *For healing and aligning the body's energy centers *For cleansing and purification *To direct energy *In amulets, talismans, medicine pouches, and fetishes *To augment the power of other gems *As components in spells and rituals *For scrying *For protection *To retain information and as memory aids *To enhance focus and relaxation in meditation *To define sacred space *As portals to other worlds of existence Talismans An object, usually a personal item that witches can use to channel energy into their magic. Herbs and Roots Various herbs and roots possess inherent mystical properties effective for magical practice commonly used in brewing elixirs or potions. The various herbs can be found here . Category:Objects Category:Witches Category:Witches Tools